


I Love you, My White Knight

by Peterdewitt17



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Crime Fighting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love Stories, Maxine "Max" Caulfield - Freeform, Mild Language, NSFW, Oral Sex, Promises, Sex, Sleeping Together, Teen Romance, Vigilnate! Warren Graham, grahamfield - Freeform, warren graham - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peterdewitt17/pseuds/Peterdewitt17
Summary: On the night, Warren Graham a.k.a the Hitman done with fighting criminals and head back to Blackwell. After this, Max visits Warren as spending time together until then... things got heated. (Grahamfield one-shots/smut)





	I Love you, My White Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Before reading this... 
> 
> If you are not a fan of this ship, then don't read it and be mature (this story is not for you). This contains Sexual Content which you know...
> 
> I get it that you don't like Grahamfield, but please respect my favorite ship. Thank you. 
> 
> Now with the story for all Grahamfielders out there. Enjoyed :)

I Love You, My White Knight

 

On the night, a group of thugs caught all teenage girls for prostitution. A pimp wore some fancy suit and using a crane. He was running his business and earning money. He is planning to get more teenage girls in Blackwell. 

 

“Okay, boys. Tomorrow, we are going to get some more bitches, but this time… we are going to get it from Blackwell Academy, “ Pimp demanded. 

 

“Blackwell? Dang, that's the place is full-” A member was to say before getting shot in the head by a pimp. All teenage girls have witnessed this scene by screaming and crying.

 

“Now, do we have a problem?” a pimp asked.

 

All members stayed quiet and resume their work until then…

 

A vigilante broke the window rooftop by jumping which getting a pimp and the thugs attention. All the girls were briefly excited as they are being safe. 

 

“Oh shit, it’s him!!! The Hitman!!!!” One of the thugs was about to grab the AK-47 before getting shot in the head. A pimp ordered them to kill a vigilante before throwing a smoke bomb. When the smoke spreading, The Hitman used the smoke as stealth and kill each of the thugs, one by one. 

 

As pimp began running away,  The Hitman was to chase him, but then one of the girls' voice stopped him. 

 

“Wait!!! Please free us,” One of the girls begged.

 

He didn’t have time to free them, but it’s better to save them. Being vigilante may be easy, but it’s not easy to do. That’s why he did the right things before stopping the suspect.  He breaks the door, “Go! Use the door to escape,” his voice in a youthful and serious tone. 

 

After releasing the girls, he began to chase the pimp down. Luckily, a pimp didn’t escape on time as the Hitman used his teleporting power. A pimp opened his cane as using a small katana, tries to kill him. The Hitman dodges every attack until then he grabs pimp’s arm and twisted it which disarm the weapon. While twisting the arm, he sees the paper and sees his plan is to go Blackwell.

 

“You know. That’s a plan of your is the biggest mistake in your life,” Hitman angrily, toss the plan in the floor. He then knocks him out and tied him up outside until the police.

 

“I can’t believe this guy is going to Blackwell. I’m glad that I stopped him before kidnapping every girl, especially… Max.”

* * *

 

 

Back in Blackwell

 

He removes his gear, including his mask. Warren Graham wears his short and stays shirtless that show his small abs. He took his towel and heading to shower. 

 

After a shower, he went back to his room, wearing his short and laid down in his bed. He was relaxing and use his laptop to watch Dumb and Dumber. Before watching, he heard the soft knock and doesn’t feel like wearing his shirt because of the heat. 

 

“Come in,” he yelled.

 

When opening the door, Max Caulfield entered the room and greet him. 

 

Hey, War...ren,” she blushed so hard, seeing his abs. “Warren… your shirt…”

 

Warren looked at himself and didn’t care at all.

 

“I know, Max. I’m just exhausted right now… so, yeah,” he explained.” Besides, it is hot. I just turn on the AC.”

 

Max understand him as to how he exhausted. She could think of something, but… she began to massage his shoulders. “ _ Poor, Warren. I wonder what he been up to lately... “  _

 

“Wow, Max. Thank you…” he said, feeling relax and better. “You know. You don’t have to do a massage my shoulders. It’s not like you’re my slave or anything.” 

 

“I know, Warren… it’s just...I want to help,” Max said. “Besides, you did anything for me. So, I want to repay you back.”

 

Warren couldn’t be happier to hear this. He offered her,” Hey, do you want to watch a movie with me?” 

 

Max accepted his offer as she stops massage him, sitting next to him. She has to get used to Warren’s shirtless, couldn’t help seeing his abs. She rests her head into his shoulder and enjoyed feeling his flesh skin. “ _ Ok… I’ll admit it… Warren is so hot when shirtless… smell very good… I feel comfortable around him. Maybe, I could remove my outfits and stay comfortable since he wears his short only,” she uttered.  _

 

When half of the movie, Max stand up and remove her clothes which made Warren blushed so hard. 

 

“Max… what are you…” he said.

 

“Well, you are wearing shorts and no shirt. So, Why not wearing my underwear and my bra,” she suggested.

 

She sitting front in him, then Warren wrapped his arms around her as he knows what she doing and continues watching the movie.

 

_ “Wow. I could feel Max's bare skin. I feel so nice… maybe I should do this more often unless… she is ok with this,” Warren uttered.  _

 

After the movie, Max closed Warren's laptop and lean her head back and kiss his cheek. Then, He kisses her neck and hears her low moan. 

 

Turning around; Max kiss him passionately, he laid down in the bed, she is top of him, and break the kiss.

 

“Warren, can I ask you something” 

 

“Sure, Max,” Warren said, glazing her blue eyes. 

 

“Why do you like to fight?” Max asked, glazing his brown eyes.

 

As touching her cheek, Warren couldn't tell her about his secret. He feared that putting Max in danger will cost him karma. He won't forgive himself if anything happens to her. 

 

“It's a long story… I just… I want to defend or protect. I know violence won't solve anything, but… it's hard to explain, Max. “ he explained. 

 

“Oh… I see. I understand… Warren, You did protect me, but… at the same time, it's scared me… not you… it's scared me when you getting hurt all the time. Also, go on Full Alpha...” Max concerned, leaning her head close to his. 

 

“I know… I do promise that I won't do something bad,” he sighed. “I didn't mean to scare you if I'm going on full Alpha. I won't scare you ever again.”

 

“I know. I trust you, Warren. That's why I love you,” she said, lightly kiss him in the lips. “My White Knight.”

 

“White Knight, huh,” he smiled. “That's new.” 

 

She smiled, touching his cheek. “Well, you did stand up for me. I may lose Chloe, but… I don't want to lose you, too. Promise me, Warren… “ she smiles fade and turns to frown expression.” Please, don't leave me behind...”

 

He quickly kisses her,” I won't, Max. I won't leave you behind. I promise that I will make you happy.” 

 

She smiled, continue kissing him. “Help me to take off my bra.” She muttered. Warren blushed, his arms being grabbed by her. She guides him to remove her bra, then showed her topless body. 

 

She then moans when Warren kissed her neck to chest. Kissing her right nipple, Max felt embarrassed at first when seeing her own chest how small her breasts are, thinking that no boys will not like her, but with Warren… 

 

He didn't care about her feature look. He just loves her so much, being a gentleman and funny. That's why she finally realizes that her true love is… him.  They are developing their relationship which they are officially boyfriend and girlfriend. 

 

She then laid down and remove her panties, while Warren removes his short. They both now nude and began their love. 

 

“Uh… Max? Are we sure…?” Warren asked, nervous.

 

“I'm sure. Don't worry that I'm very protective,” she answered. 

 

He then goes for Max's private part as she wants him to do. As a good start, he rubbed slowly. “Good start, Warren. Lick it,” Max moan.  He then licks her as oral, she enjoyed his tongue swirl and moan more. 

 

It wasn't long to do and then Max switch position as she is top of him. She kissed his neck to chest, seeing his abs. “Wow. Warren… did you workout or something…” 

 

“Maybe..” He smiled.

 

She smiled, then go for Warren’s genital and touch in the tip. His genital became hard, she giggles and stroke it slowly.” oh, it looks like you excited right now.” She gave him a seductive look.

 

He closed his eyes, enjoyed the pressure and then moaning. He never had a girl touch his private part, but he is not a type of guys who want to get laid by rushing girls. He is a different guy who is enjoying a happy life and spending time with Max. 

 

Max then gave him the first blowjob and enjoying it. He never feels something strange as she doing faster. When she sucking faster, her cheek turns red and feel hot. “ Mmm. Warren, are you enjoying it?”  she smirked.

 

He nodded. She laid down again, while he is on top. Two are ready for this, but she will feel pain.

 

“Warren, I’m ready…” she begged, spreading her legs.

 

“Okay, Max. Let me know if you want to stop.” Warren said, ready to put his genitals inside of her.

 

When putting inside of her, she began to tear as feeling pain since this is her first time. He notices her face expression.

 

“Oh shit. Max, do you want to stop?” he whispered

 

She kissed him.”No, keep doing it. I just have to use this,” she answered. 

 

He continues to do. At first, he gentle with her as a start, feeling her flesh like his chest to her breast. He kisses her neck while rocking her moderate speed. She moaned a little loud as excitement.” Okay, Warren. Now, faster.” 

 

He obeys her order as rocking her faster. Luckily, she didn’t moan louder or else they would end up expelled or suspension. She did biting her lips as holding back while he cups her left breast and licks her right nipple in the right. After the intensity, they both finally climaxed and taking their breath. 

 

As they collapse, Warren laid down in his bed, while Max resting her head into his boyfriend’s bare chest.  He wrapped his arm around her and use the blanket to cover themselves.

 

“Wow. You are amazing,” she said.

 

“Thank you. Same as you,” he replied and smiled. 

 

She couldn’t help it smiling, but finally say, “I love you, my White Knight.” 

 

“I love you too, Max,” he answered.

 

They quick kiss….

 

Midnight

* * *

 

 

While Max sleeps in his chest as a pillow, he looked up at the ceiling and uttered,” I _ may continue to stop those psychopaths, but I do make a promise for Max… My new girlfriend... I won’t leave her hanging. Maybe I should take a break for this vigilante stuff and enjoying my new life with my girlfriend. Wait... Since we became a couple, so… is this mean…Do I need to tell her the truth? Maybe... I have to tell her the truth when the time is right. God, I love her so much.”  _ he looked at her sleeping.” _ She is so cute when she sleeps. I should go back to sleep.” _

 

He sleep….

 

The End

 


End file.
